Not What it Seems
by VDStar
Summary: My alternative ending to series 2 episode 13. AU for series 3. What happens when the gang returns to England? What happens to those they leave behind? Spoilers for all of series 2, but especially episodes 12 and 13.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Robin Hood is owned by the BBC and Tiger Aspects. All of it's characters and past storylines belong to them. I am only borrowing them for the moment so that the characters can have a happier ending then the one they were given.

**Not What It Seems**

The sun began to set upon the group of men silently digging up the earth. They kept their eyes averted from the small figure lying on the ground beside them. They focused on their work, ignoring the cries of grief around them, taking solace in the hard labor. When the hole was finally deep enough the men put away their spades and turned to look upon the body before them. No one had touched her once her lover set her upon the ground, tears blinding him as he said goodbye.

The men backed away from the body, allowing a woman from one of the villages carrying a burial cloth to come closer. They bowed their heads as they waited, each feeling grief for a life cut short, a life that was only truly beginning, while the woman turned the body to lay the cloth beneath it. These silent men, warriors for many years prayed for a man already on his way back to England, the husband of the young woman's whose body lies before them. As members of King Richard's guard they all heard about how the man married this woman only moments before her death. They had watched from afar as he carried her to this spot and spoke words of grief and farewell that none could hear.

As they stand these men remember the face of the young man as he returned to camp. He did not say a word; his eyes held a blankness that made them cringe. The man listened to the king's instructions silently, and then just as silently left the camp. Two of his people remained the Saracen and a young man. The king, understanding their despair offered some of his closest guards to bury the body; it is because of this offer that these men are standing between a newly dug grave and the body of the Lady Marian.

The local woman slowly turned the body over, and prepared to cover the beautiful young face. The story of the tragedy that occurred today had reached her village, and she put a calloused hand on the lady's face, lightly cupping her cheek. Her thumb stretched out, resting just beneath the nose. She left her hand there for a moment and then suddenly she felt it, a fluttering of the hairs on her fingers, so soft that it barely felt real, but as the hairs on her fingers moved again, the woman knew that the impossible had occurred.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The passage back to England was very different than the passage that took them to the holy land. During that first passage Robin had been a bundle of energy, throwing out plans and then discarding them just as quickly as he paced throughout the ship, trying to think of ways to save Marian and finally defeat the Sheriff and Gisborne.

On this passage the remaining members of Robin Hood's famous gang were silent. Robin had retreated within himself, refusing company and barely taking in enough food and water to keep a pigeon alive. Much and John only spoke in low, worried whispers as they watched their friend sink deeper into despair, lamenting over the course of events that took Marian away from Robin.

"He needs to eat." Much whispered to John as he looked across the deck to where Robin sat, huddled against the rail. The once vibrant spark that had lit their leader's eyes had been extinguished, the dark circles under his eyes indicating many sleepless nights.

"In a little while. It is early yet." John replied, his eyes never leaving the bundled man at the railing.

"Will and Djaq should have come back with us. Now is not the time for the gang to split apart. My master needs all of us, together, not spread throughout the world!"

"No he needs Marian." John argued, shaking his head slightly. "There could be hundreds of us around him, and he'd still only want her, only look for her. Will and Djaq deserve some happiness. They'll come back when they're ready."

Allan arrived topside and immediately spotted Much and John standing to one side of the deck, he hesitated before joining them, still uncertain of his position in the gang. His eyes followed theirs to the silent form of Robin. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Allan joined the other two remaining members of Robin Hood's gang.

"It's this blasted ship!" Much suddenly blurted out. "Once we land and are back in England he will be better, you'll see! He has a job to do for the king! That will give him purpose; everything will be right once we're back home." Much continued, nodding furiously to himself as if the stronger his words the more likely they will come true.

"I'm not being funny, but wouldn't being back where he and Marian loved make it more difficult?" Allan asked.

Much opened his mouth to sputter a response, but clamped it shut when Robin came to his feet. Much was instantly at his master's side.

"Master, there is still some food left from this morning. The cook did an excellent job; I saved you some of the best slices of meat. You really must east Master, this passage is difficult enough as it is, you don't want to make yourself sick."

"Maybe that's exactly what I want." Robin answered hoarsely. Much jumped back, after bidding their farewells to the King, Will and Djaq, Robin had not spoken a word to his remaining men.

"You cannot mean that." Much replied looking desperately at him. "Master, I am only saying this to protect you, but starving yourself, it won't bring her back. You need food and rest, you are the King's eyes in England, he needs you."

"She needed me." Robin replied harshly lightly pushing Much aside so that he could enter the lower decks of the ship. Much moved to follow, but a large hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"Give him time." John said simply with a shake of his head.

* * *

They arrived in Sherwood in the dead of night, having reached Portsmouth the day before. Their trek through the woods was done in silence, Robin leading the way back to camp. All was as they left it as the four men walk inside their home in the woods. Robin quickly retreated to his corner of the camp as Much, John, and Allan looked upon him sadly.

"Well, it's been a long journey. I think I'll try to find some rabbit." Much said suddenly, already inching his way towards the entrance. "We'll all sleep better with full bellies I believe." He continued, gathering up a bow and dagger before quickly retreating to the forest beyond.

The three men remaining in the camp refrained from pointing out the difficulties involved in hunting at night. Allan remained at the threshold of the camp eyes scanning the place that he called home for so little before his betrayal.

"Take Will's spot. He won't mind." John said gruffly, sitting down on one side. Allan looked quickly to Robin, who gave no sign of hearing any words spoken, before turning and sitting on Will's bunk. Allan and John sat in silence, their eyes straying ever so often to the silent man lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

As the night continued on, Much returned to camp unsuccessful, but glad to have been away from the tension for at least a little while.

"Is he asleep?" He asked, nodding to Robin.

"I think so." John answered quietly.

"Hard to tell really. He wasn't making much noise anyway." Allan continued. Much shot him a dirty look before tidying up the camp.

"She came here." Allan said suddenly, glancing quickly towards Robin's form to see if he reacted. "Right before she tried to kill the Sheriff. Gisborne told her where we were going, and she knew he and the Sheriff meant to kill the king. She said no one was here."

"We were trapped in the barn." Much said quietly. "This is all my fault! We should've had his celebration in the woods! Then Marian would've come to warn us and we would never have had to return to the Holy Land! We would have stopped the sheriff here!"

"It is no one's fault. What's done is done." John answered deeply. "Now get some sleep. We'll have deliveries tomorrow."

"You think we can go on just like that? Start tomorrow as if nothing happened?" Much asked, sitting down heavily on his bunk.

"No, but those people depend on us, and she wanted us to help them. Robin promised." John answered looking at the silent figure. The three men nodded to each other before gathering their things up to try to catch a few hours of sleep.

It only felt like moments since his head touched the pillow, but a shuffling around the camp woke Much from his sleep. He opened one bleary eye and watched Robin quietly walk towards the entrance of the camp before disappearing into the night. Much sighed deeply, part of him unwilling to leave his warm bunk, but a second part, the part that followed his master to the holy lands twice now, this part was screaming at him to follow his master in his time of need.

Much quickly got up from his bunk, grabbed his sword and followed Robin out into the woods. He followed behind Robin, his eyes adjusting quickly in the dark, staying close enough to keep Robin in his sight, but far enough not to intrude upon his grief. They walked through the forest, Robin seemingly intent on his destination. Much barely recognized the landscape around them and was about to make his presence known to Robin, when suddenly Robin came to stop in front of a tree. Much instantly recognized the tree where Robin and Marian were surrounded by Gisborne's men. Robin dropped to his knees at its base and placed his head in his hands. His shoulders shook violently with the force of his tears.

Much stayed back, unsure if he should try to comfort Robin or allow him to be alone in his grief. He watched, tears flooding his eyes as he watched his master cry over the loss of his love. After what seems like hours Robin lifted his head and gazed at the ground in front of him.

"We had a plan." He said softly. "Much we had a plan."

Much started at the sound of Robin's voice. He walked slowly towards Robin to stand at his side. "A plan master?"

"I proposed to her at this spot. We had a plan. Find Lardner, bring the king home, defeat the sheriff and then get married." Much opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it realizing that no words can bring comfort to Robin at this moment. The two stood in silence and it is only when the light of day fully came upon them did Robin return to his feet. He pulled the tag from around his neck, kissed it lightly and buried a hole in the ground with his hand to place it in. "For you my love." He whispered so softly that Much had trouble making out the words.

The two men slowly made their way back to camp. No words were exchanged as they walked through the woods. When they returned to camp John was starting a fire for breakfast.

"Where is Allan?" Much asked, as Robin passed by him to return to his bunk.

"I sent him into town for news. He should be back soon." John answered. He nodded his head towards Robin. "How is he?" He asked in a low voice so that Robin could not overhear.

"He went to the tree last night. He spoke of their plan to marry, but nothing since." Much answered sadly.

A loud crash is heard as Allan came tearing through the trees in front of them. He ran up to John and placed his hands on his knees panting. A moment later he raised his gaze to the men around him, his eyes locking briefly with the dull eyes of Robin who sat on the edge of his bunk when Allan arrived.

"The sheriff and Gisborne, they've just returned to the castle."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The woman jumped back from the body before her. Looking at the men standing nearby she rushed to her feet.

"Alive!" She cried out in heavily accented English, praising Allah that she knew this important word. She rushed to the closest man and grabbed his arm. "Alive!" She repeated tugging his arm and then pointing at the young woman.

"It is impossible. She is dead, we are to bury her." The man replied shrugging off the clinging hands of the woman. The woman reached out again and clutched his arm trying to pull him towards the young woman's body.

"Alive!" She yelled again, pulling insistently at his arm.

"Just follow the woman; we cannot do any more harm. I don't understand why we have to do this anyway, why did her friends not bury her?" Commented a second man.

"We do this because the king commanded it. Her husband did not wish to witness her being put in the ground." Answered the first man before sighing deeply and allowing himself to be pulled to the shrouded body of the young noblewoman. Her face remained uncovered and the man tried not to look too closely at the face so peaceful in death.

"Alive." The woman said again putting her hand underneath the young woman's nose. When the man did not comment, she pulled his hand and replaced hers with his underneath the woman's nose. "Alive." She insisted eyes not leaving the young woman's face.

The man looked wearily up at his companions and prepared to explain to the woman that the body before her is dead when he felt it, the softest of breaths against his skin.

"Get a physician! She's still alive!" He yelled to his comrades, quickly throwing off the cloth covering the rest of the woman's body. The man furthest from them ran quickly back towards the camp, yelling for help. The man placed one hand over the wound on her stomach, to try to slow the blood.

"She is not alive. The king himself said she died." Said the second man.

"Not to be disrespectful to the king, but I can feel her breath upon my hand." To prove his point he placed his other hand back on her cheek and within moments felt a very light breath across his skin.

"Go back to Acre. Two people who came with the Earl of Huntingdon have remained, fetch them. They'll want to know of this." The first man said to another of the men who helped dig the grave. He nodded and set off quickly for the nearby town.

Within moments the camp's physician arrives, King Richard at his side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Richard demanded. "I asked you to bury this woman; her friends cannot begin to grieve if she is not put to rest."

"Your majesty, forgive me." The first man said coming to his feet and bowing. "We were going to bury her, but the woman from the village came to wrap her and she felt the lady's breath upon her fingers. The young lady is alive your majesty, if only just barely."

Richard nodded his head slowly and turned to look to his physician who is currently tending to the body. The physician met the king's gaze and shook his head.

"The wind your majesty." He simply stated shrugging.

"I tell you it was not the wind!" Shouted the solider.

"Keep her unwrapped until her friends arrive." Richard said staring towards Acre. "Robin mentioned the woman is trained, it will be good to have her opinion as well."

"But your majesty the body, it must be buried." Argued the physician.

"She has already waited long enough to reach eternal peace. A few more moments won't matter much."

The men remained silent as they waited in the dark for the Englishman and Saracen woman who accompanied Robin of Locksley in his journey to the Holy Land.

"What is this?" Came the accented voice of Djaq from out of the darkness. "Why is Marian not buried?" She and Will ran quickly towards the center of the men. Will dropped a quick bow to his king, before turning his eyes on Marian's body.

"Before they were to lay her in the ground, the woman from the village says she felt the lady's breath upon her hand. She told my men, who also say the same thing." King Richard answered.

"It is impossible, her wound, it cannot be true." Djaq said breathlessly looking towards Marian's body, lying so stiffly next to the grave.

"She deserves better then this. She should be put to rest." Will said angrily as he moved to stand beside Marian's body.

The woman from the village tugged and Djaq's arm and began to speak to her quickly. Djaq listened intently, not once interrupting before turning and hurrying to Marian's side. She placed her hand on Marian's cheek, and drew back quickly.

"She is not cold." Djaq commented in a distant voice.

"It was a warm day." Will explained.

"No, her body, it should be cold, but it isn't. Give me your dagger!" Will quickly handed her the dagger and Djaq placed it underneath Marian's nose.

"Impossible." She breathed as she watched a light fog come over the dagger. "Will return Bassam, we need the physician, he will know who is best. She is alive, but only just, if we do not hurry she will be lost forever." Djaq called to Will who nodded once before jumping up.

Djaq took the cloth that was to be Marian's burial shroud and wrapped it tightly around her to help keep her warm.

"Stay with us Marian. He needs you." Djaq whispered, her eyes pointing to the heavens, lips moving in a silent prayer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Much and John's eyes instantly turned to their leader. Robin remained on his bunk, silent as he took in Allan's words.

"We go to Nottingham." Robin said finally standing up and reaching for his bow.

"Master, surely that is not a good plan."

"We go to Nottingham." Robin repeated sternly, gazing at the men around him.

"Master, it is too soon. You are not yourself, we should do deliveries first and then in time we can go to Nottingham."

"No Much! We are going today, either you are with me or you are not, but you will not stop me." Robin yelled grabbing his sword and pushing past Much to walk out of the camp.

"But Master,"

"We go to Nottingham." John interceded grabbing his staff. Once Robin is out of earshot, John said to the other men, "This way we'll be there with him. We won't let him do anything stupid."

Allan nodded in agreement, followed uncertainly by Much as the three troop out of the camp after Robin.

"The Sheriff is making an announcement today, in one hour's time." Allan said when the four men reach the castle gates.

"That gives us time then." Robin said darkly staring up at the castle walls.

"Time for what?" Much asked looking to Robin. Robin did not answer, but pulled his hood up around his face as he moved through the open castle gates.

"No guards." Much said looking around him.

"This I do not like." John added.

"He wants a big crowd, he wants us here, he wants us to witness this." Robin said dully taking in the large numbers of people already gathering in the square. "He doesn't want to capture us today."

Robin led the way to one of the towers overlooking the square. At the top he picked a spot where he had a good view of where the Sheriff will stand. He and the others waited in silence.

At the end of the hour, the castle doors opened wide, the sheriff dressed in black came out flanked by his guards. When Robin spotted Gisborne bringing up the rear, his head down and he sat up straighter and cocked his bow.

"Ah, people!" He called looking at the masses around him, throwing his hands up in a sign of victory. "I have an important announcement today." He waited for the crowd to quiet. "I, have just returned from the Holy Land! I wished to see for myself that the king's taxes have been put to good use."

The crowd began to murmur.

"Now I'm sure many of you are wondering where the pretty one is? Why is she not standing out here listening to the announcement as well, hmm? I am here today to tell you all that Lady Marian is a traitor to the king! She followed me to the Holy Land and tried to kill the king!" The Sheriff continued. He paused as the crowd's murmurs rage even louder, he held up a hand for silence and gave a dark smile. "But have no fear, your king is safe. Gisborne, my trusted lieutenant realized the lady's evil plot and put an end to it and to her!"

The crowd gasped in horror, people from Knighton yelled out in outrage as many in the crowd began to weep, already mourning the loss of the beloved noblewoman.

"Liar!" Yelled a voice from above the crowd. Robin jumped to a standing position holding his bow aimed at the sheriff. "Don't you dare befoul her name! You are the traitor! You went to the Holy Land to kill the king! She was only there because she tried to protect the king! Because she tried to kill you!"

"Ah, the lies never cease. This is a tragedy indeed. The Lady Marian has managed to trick the great Robin Hood into believing that she was an innocent." He turned his gaze from Robin back to the people before him. "Trust your sheriff, Lady Marian was a traitor and a spy!"

"My wife was no traitor to the king! She gave up her life to save his!" Robin yelled above the gasps of the people below. He pulled back the bow. "She protected these people as the nightwatchman, don't you dare insult her memory with these lies!"

"What Hood are you going to shoot me? Am I saying mean things about your traitor lover? You don't kill remember!" The sheriff taunted laughing.

Suddenly two arrows sliced through the air embedding themselves into the chests of the guards on each side of the sheriff.

"I kill for her." Came the reply from above as more arrows flew from above and the sheriff screams for more guards.

"You can't kill me Hood! Remember the agreement! Prince John will raze this place to the ground!"

The only answer was a flood of arrows embedding themselves into the chests of the guards nearest to the sheriff.

"Do something Gisborne!" The sheriff yelled running to the back of his men, cowering behind them as more arrows rained upon them. The crowd gasped in horror as they watched guard after guard fall to the ground, arrows in their chests. Guy rushed to the sheriff's side, pulling him upright. Robin bellowed in rage and fired off another arrow, its point slashing across Gisborne's cheek. He cocked a second arrow and took aim at the sheriff's heart.

"I'm ending this today." He murmured darkly, pulling the bowstring back.

"Robin no!" John yelled as Much and Allan tackled Robin to the side. "Do not forget the sheriff's deal." He yelled to the struggling man.

"I don't care about the deal! I want the sheriff and Gisborne dead!

John took one look at the hard set of Robin's face and sighed. "I am sorry." He said right before landing a heavy punch against the younger man's jaw.

"What did you do that for?" Much yelled scrambling to his feet.

"We had to get him under control." John answered lifting Robin's unconscious form and carrying him around his shoulders.

"The guards followed the sheriff inside, we have a clear way." Allan said looking over the side.

"We go back to camp."

* * *

John, Allan, and Much sat quietly in the firelight all eyes trained on Robin's unconscious form.

"Why isn't he awake?" Much asked nervously. "You hit him too hard! What if he never wakes?"

"He will be fine. He needed sleep." John answered his eyes trained on Robin's still form. "He will wake when he is ready."

"Robin?" Called a voice from the forest.

John, Allan, and Much jumped to their feet, hurriedly grabbing weapons before leaving camp, closing it behind them.

"Robin?" Came the call again. The three men followed the voice to the old north road.

"Thornton?" Much asked when they reach the clearing of the road, and he spied the older man walking slowly down it.

"Much! Is Master Robin with you?"

"No he is back at camp." Much answered gesturing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"The maids just returned from Nottingham. They told me about Lady Marian. Is it true?" Thornton asked tears in his eyes.

"It is true." Much replied sadly.

Thornton put a fist to his mouth to stifle his gasp. "I remember when she was a tiny thing. Always following Master Robin about, getting into scrapes that no girl child should get into." He paused, lost in thought, before turning back to Much. "And Master Robin?"

"He barely speaks a word, doesn't sleep, doesn't eat." Much answered.

"Take me to him." Thornton urged. The other three men exchange looks quickly.

"Follow us." John said a moment later, leading the way back to camp.

When they returned to camp the four men found Robin awake and sitting on his bunk staring at the pallet next to him intently. His eyes never once left the pallet that Marian called hers for the few weeks she lived in the camp as the four men walk into camp.

"Master, Thornton is here to see you." Much said slowly, looking at the pallet that Robin was studying.

Robin slowly lifted his eyes to meet those of his old steward.

"Master Robin. I am so sorry." Thornton said coming forward. "I have something to show you, it may not help, but I think you should come and see it. Come to Locksley tonight, after dark. I will meet you at the miller's cottage."

Thornton watched anxiously for any sign that his words did not fall on deaf ears, and when he received the barest of nods he again offered his condolences before leaving Robin with his men.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Djaq refused to leave Marian's side as she waited for the physician. Ever so often she placed her hand beneath Marian's nose to make sure that the other woman was still breathing, if only barely. Djaq placed the cloth underneath Marian's head in the hope to make her more comfortable. She rocked back on her heels feeling useless because even though she learned medicine on a battlefield, this particular wound, a wound that should have killed the woman lying before her instantly, baffled her.

"Djaq!" Will cried skidding to a halt beside her. "Is she?" He asked hesitantly gesturing towards Marian.

"Only just. Have you brought a physician?"

"He brought the best physician." Boomed a voice from behind Will.

"Hassam?" Djaq cried jumping to her feet. "I did not know you have come to this town! Allah be praised!" Djaq continued hugging the man before her fiercely.

Will looked toward Djaq questioningly.

"He trained my father in medicine. He is the best physician I have ever met." Djaq explained as Hassam knelt beside Marian. He began pulling instruments out of his bag.

"How long ago was she wounded?" He asked, all trace of softness gone.

"Hours." Djaq replied. "She died once it was taken out, but came back."

"Then she's alive?" Richard asked walking towards the trio. At their nod, he sighed. "My God." He turned to one of his men. "Get me a messenger. If we hurry we can catch Robin before his ship sails." The messenger turned to leave, but Djaq's voice stopped him.

"No!" She cried. "We cannot send him a message, not until we know for sure she will live. He will not be able to survive losing her twice." She continued sagely.

The king looked at her intently before nodding in agreement and held up his hand to stop his messenger.

Djaq returned to Hassam's side. He placed two fingers against Marian's neck. Frowning lightly to himself he placed his hand underneath her nose. He pulled out his dagger and cut across the bottom of Marian's shirt. He pulled the pieces aside to gain better access to her wound. He handed the dagger to Djaq as he began to probe around her wound, noting the fresh blood that emerges after his ministrations.

"How does it look?" She asked quietly.

"Not good. Infection has already invaded her and she is bleeding on the inside. Her heart is barely moving and her breath is weak. I need to get the bleeding to stop, but even if I can she may be too weak to fight off the infection. Give me my knife, I need to look inside."

Djaq quickly handed him the thin knife and Hassam leaned over Marian to enlarge the wound.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Will asked from Marian's other side.

"It is all right Will. He needs to see what the damage is. This will not hurt her any more than she already is." Djaq answered her gaze meeting his. Will nodded in understanding and reached down to take hold of Marians hand.

One of Hassam's assistants leaned closer with a torch as Hassam peered into the wound. He called for clean water and a cloth as he attempted to clean out the wound. He held out his hand for a needle and thread which was quickly given. He worked tirelessly to close all the open vessels and tissues that had been damaged by the sword. Djaq and Will looked on anxiously, Djaq remembering Marian's cries in the cave, became more and more disturbed by her silence today.

When Hassam finished closing Marian's skin together with a clean needle, he leaned back and sighed, looking down upon the young face in front of him.

"I have closed the bleeding vessels. The sword did not touch her heart, but it did cause damage to her liver and intestine. I have sewn them up. She needs to be brought inside, immediately, before the infection becomes worse." He said looking to Djaq and Will.

"We will take her to Bassam's. She will be safe there." Djaq said coming to her feet. Will nodded in agreement letting go of Marian's hand to put an arm around Djaq's shoulders.

Hassam gestured to his assistants who produced a stretcher made out of two polls with a cloth tied between them.

"Carry her in this. I will meet you at Bassam's. I have medicines that may help her through the fever."

"How is this possible?" Will asked. "She died. She died in Robin's arms, we all saw it, and now, now she's alive?"

"Only just." Hassam answered. Seeing the question in the eyes of those around him he continued. "I believe when the sword was removed her body went into shock. It shut down, it looked to the untrained eye that she had died. For moments she probably did. But she is young and strong, her body fought back, and she returned to you. The fact that she is even barley alive is a miracle. It is very lucky the woman noticed her breath when she did, otherwise it would have been too late. We may still be too late." He said laying a hand lightly on Will's shoulder. Hassam's assistants carefully lifted Marian onto the stretcher, at Bassam's nod they slowly and carefully made their way back to the village.

Djaq and Will followed behind the stretcher their eyes never leaving the pale body before them.

Once inside Bassam's house, Bassam directed the men to place Marian on one of the beds. Djaq rushed forward to arrange the bedding around her. Within moments Hassam joined them, pulling out different medicines. He placed a hand to Marians head.

"She is already feverish." He commented shaking his head. He pulled out to medicines and handed them to Djaq. "I need this mixed with some water. We will give it to her. It is my hope that this will help bring down her fever." Hassam pulled away the coverings and studied the neat row of stitches on Marian's stomach. "Her wound needs to be kept clean. We cannot allow the infection to spread more then it already has."

Djaq nodded quickly in agreement putting a cold cloth over Marian's head. "This will help cool her body." She said to Will whose eyes flickered back and forth between the two Saracens and the Englishwoman in front of him. Djaq walked across the room to bring the water and quickly mixed the medicines together. She handed the liquid to Hassam who indicated that Will should lift Marian's head. When Will did so, he held the vial to her lips, Marian sputtered against the liquid, coughing some of it back up.

"Now, now my girl. You must drink it down." Hassam said wiping the side of Marian's mouth before tipping the vial again. "This will help make you better." He continued soothingly, when he had given Marian all the liquid he placed the empty vial on a nearby table and sat back. "Now we wait." He sat in silence for a moment before his eyes turned to Djaq. "So who is this woman that is so important that she had the English king at her gravesite?"

"Her name is Lady Marian. She is the wife of Robin of Locksley, one of the king's favorite soldiers. She was stabbed trying to protect the king from an attack."

"So I aided a woman who prevented this war from ending?" He asked.

"No!" Will yelled. "The king wants peace, so do Robin and Marian, we all do. The people who were trying to kill him were Englishmen, men who want the throne for themselves and want to use your people for these gains."

Hassam nodded sagely, before questioning. "And what is she doing here so far from home?"

"She tried to kill the sheriff. He is the one that wants to kill the king. He wants it to look like our people did it, so that the war will continue and he will gain even greater power in England. The sheriff kidnapped Marian and brought her here after the attempt on his life. We came here to save her and the king." Djaq answered.

Hassam nodded in understanding. He studied the two younger people sitting in front of him for a moment, then he gestured to Will and asked Djaq in Turkish.

"So this is where your heart resides?"

"It is."

Hassam nodded in understanding. Switching back to English he said.

"Keep her cool." He said nodding to Marian, standing up and mixing the medicines to fill other vials. "Give her this medicine every hour. I will be back in the morning." He continued handing one of the vials to Djaq. "She is still with us. This is a good thing." He said simply, gesturing for his men to follow him out.

The next week saw Marian in and out of delirium. Her wound became red and inflamed and the slightest touch caused her to cry out in pain. The fever ravaged her body and while she had yet to awaken, she mumbled incoherently, thrashing in her bed.

"What is she saying?" Will asked one day, leaning his ear to her lips.

"Robin." He breathed, his eyes turning to Djaq. "She's calling for Robin. What if she can't get through this without him?" Will asked anxiously.

"She is strong. Robin is already a week away, even if we could get a message to him now, if she is not strong enough to hold on, then she will be gone by the time he returns. We cannot do that to him." Djaq replied, standing on Marian's other side.

She leaned down and placed her mouth against Marian's ear.

"Robin is coming. You need to be strong and get better, for when he gets here. You have to fight Marian, fight for Robin." Djaq whispered.

At Djaq's words Marian calmed slightly, but Will and Djaq maintained their vigil at Marian's side. Twice a day for the last week Hassam had returned to check Marian's wound and offer other medicines. Today, after he checked his patient he gestured to Djaq to follow him.

"You know this is not good?" He asked seriously.

Djaq nodded. "If her fever does not break soon, she will not survive the night." She replied. "She is strong Hassam, you will see." She continued assuredly. "She will surprise us all." Hassam nodded in understanding before bidding farewell for the night. Djaq returned to her seat at Will's side and placed another compress on Marian's head. The two sat in silence as the night stretched on. They did not realize they fell asleep until the next morning.

It is the silence in the room that woke Will. His eyes instantly sought Marian in the bed and he realized with horror that the silence is due to the fact that Marian was no longer mumbling or moving in her bed. He quickly shook Djaq awake.

"Djaq! It's Marian! She's not moving!" He cried kneeling beside the bed. Djaq was instantly awake and leaned over Marian. Will watched with tears in his eyes as Djaq checked over Marian. "Well?" He prompted cautiously.

Djaq leaned back and gave him a big smile. "Her fever has finally broken. She is asleep see." Djaq answered pointing to the low rise and fall of Marian's chest, that Will did not notice before. "She is finally sleeping."

Will gave a low cry of delight and swung Djaq up in his arms. When he put her down he blushed bright red, before turning back to Marian, and smiled when Djaq points out that the color has returned to her cheeks.

Later that morning Hassam returned to check on Marian. He noticed the exhausted smiles on the faces of Will and Djaq, and allowed his own smile to touch his face.

"So she made it through the night. This is very good." He said coming forward. He placed a hand on Marian's forehead to check her temperature. He counted the number of breaths that she takes, and then leaned down to check her wound.

"Very good." He said straightening up. "Her fever is gone and her wound is healing nicely. As soon as she wakes give her some broth. Nothing heavy, but she needs to gain back her strength." He looked at Djaq and Will. "You both have done very well. She would not be alive if not for you." Will and Djaq nodded their thanks, as Hassam took his leave, promising to return the following day.

Djaq changed Marian's bandages and placed another cool cloth on her head. She smiled as Marian shifted under the soothing cloth.

"Robin." Marian breathed, a small smile touching her lips.

* * *

Two weeks later Marian was sitting up in bed, and eating solid food again. Her wound was healing nicely and Hassam announced earlier that day that Marian should be well enough to return home within the week.

"We should send a message to Robin. We have waited long enough as it is." Will said from the table he is sharing with Djaq.

"No." Marian argued. "I'm leaving on Saturday, the king has a ship that is leaving for England, he has granted me safe passage. By the time Robin gets the message I'll only be a couple of days behind it. And knowing him, he'd hare off to come and find me, and we'd miss each other completely." She paused. "And besides, there is no guarantee I will survive to journey. I for one do not wish to send him a message of my survival only to perish on the voyage back."

Will and Djaq opened their mouths to argue, but a look from Marian silenced them. "I will only be a month behind him, there is no need to worry him."

* * *

Friday arrived and Marian came into the entrance hall of Bassam's home, planning to spend the night in port, for her ship sailed at morning tide. She noticed the extra bags in the doorway and frowned looking around her.

"Will? Djaq?" She called curiously, walking throughout the hall. She saw the two in a second room speaking to Bassam. "I did not acquire that much luggage. What is going on?" She asked, coming to join the trio.

"We are going back to England with you." Will said.

"You do not have to do that. I will be fine. I can take care of myself." Marian argued.

"That is good, because we have taken care of you long enough." Djaq said with a smile. "We want to help Robin end this war. We can do that better in England, at his side. Plus, what better time to return than with you, his supposedly lost wife, at our side?"

Marian smiled, nodding her head in thanks. She turned to Bassam. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay in your home. Is there is anything I can do to repay you?"

Bassam smiled and placed a hand on Marian's shoulder. "Survive the journey, and make sure my Safiya is safe and happy. That is all I ask."

Marian agreed, and the three made their goodbyes to Bassam.

Just outside the town the king and a small revenue of his men were waiting to see off the wife of his favorite soldier and her friends. Marian and Will quickly bowed before him. But the king laughed and placed a hand underneath Marian's chin so her eyes met his.

"Have a safe journey. My dear. I can well understand why your husband rushed back to England after his wound." Marian clutched the ruby on her ring finger and gave the king a tired smile.

"I just hope that he has managed to stay out of trouble while I was gone, your majesty." Marian replied. The trio said goodbye to the king and made their way to the port of Acre, where on the morning tide they would begin their journey back to England.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Master Robin, follow me please." Thornton said later that night. Robin silently followed the older man, who led them to Dan Scarlett's old home.

Much began to question the steward, who shook his head once. Much closed his mouth quickly, and followed closely behind Robin.

"It is my understanding that you and Lady Marian married before her death." Thornton began cautiously. "We, your people recognize her as the Lady of Locksley and well, come inside and we'll show you." Thornton continued, opening the door to the small house.

Inside a fire was raging and before it was a young man whittling a piece of wood.

"Will?" Allan asked stepping forward. The man looked up suddenly and the outlaws faced the eyes of Luke Scarlett.

"Robin." Luke said quietly in welcome. He gestured for Robin to continue into another room in the small home. Once inside Robin instantly saw the white cross.

"It's for her." Luke said unnecessarily.

Robin walked closer to the cross and kneeled before it. His calloused fingers lovingly traced Marian's name. On each side of her name resided a symbol, one Robin knew very well.

"My father taught me how to make it. And Will told me you used it to identify those who were part of your gang. The people said that you two were often together, exchanging information. We thought she deserved the carry the tag as well." Luke said from beside Thornton.

"Thank you." Robin breathed his eyes never leaving Marian's name on the cross.

Luke came to stand beside Robin. "There's more." He said gesturing for Robin to proceed him out of the back of the house. Luke carefully lifted the cross and followed. Thornton led the group to the graveyard in Locksley, Robin walked past the people gathering in the graveyard and took in all the crosses marking where generations of Locksley's have been buried.

"She was the Lady of this house. We all felt that she deserved to be here; if not in body, then at the very least in memory." Thornton said from behind Robin.

Behind him he heard the low cries of the people behind him. His people, Marian's people. People from throughout Nottingham who came tonight to honor Marian's memory.

Luke followed Robin to the edge of the graveyard where the leaves from an oak tree stretch over the fence. He stopped behind Robin, and gently placed the cross on the ground.

"If it is all right with you Master Robin, we hoped to hold a small ceremony, before we place the cross in the earth." Thornton said quietly from behind.

"What about Gisborne?" Allan asked looking towards the manor house.

"He is at the castle tonight." One of the stable boys answered.

Robin nodded his head and moved to stand in front of the cross, his eyes caressing over where her name was engraved. He listened with half an ear as the people around him shared their memories of Marian as a child, as well as their gratefulness for her work as the nightwatchman. Thornton commented on watching Robin and Marian blossom into adulthood and fall in love. When everyone fell silent all eyes turned to Robin.

"Thank you." He said quietly again. Finally raising his head to look at the people around him. "She would've liked that." Robin said choking. Suddenly, his lungs felt restricted and he could not get enough breath. Without another word, he pushed past the people gathering around him and rushed back into the forest. He ran to a clearing not far from the edge of his lands and collapsed beneath an old oak tree. He took large gulps of air trying to draw in breath.

By the time his men reached him Robin had calmed and was slowly running his finger along the faded initials carved into the oak's trunk.

Much opened his mouth to question Robin, but he paused as he watched Robin trace over the letters in the bark, his eyes misting when he thinks back to the day years before when the teenaged Robin carved them there, to the delight of a young Marian. The three men stood in silence before their leader, who continued to gaze upon the trunk of the oak.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Robin finally asked, sighing. "Before, it could've been one. I thought that maybe, just maybe I am still be out there in the desert. Waiting for the sun and heat to kill me and that this is all a hallucination. And that any moment I'll wake and still be tied to those damn polls waiting for death. And I'd welcome death because I would die knowing that she was alive. That I did my duty to the king and her, and that she would be safe."

Allan opened his mouth to point at that while they were in the desert Marian was being held captive by the sheriff. A sharp kick in the shin from Much, made him shut it.

"But tonight, seeing my people, our people grieve for her, it made it real. She's really gone." Robin continued silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "What is life without her in it?"

The three men looked upon their leader in silence. Much walked forward to put an arm around Robin, who shrugged it off, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He turned to stare at the initials carved onto the tree, reaching his hand out to run over them one last time.

"I promise my love." He whispered, before standing up, straightening his shoulders and lead his men back to camp.

* * *

The sheriff sat in the great hall mulling over the events of the day.

"Gisborne!" He bellowed turning his head to look all around him for his second in command.

"Yes my lord." Gisborne answered wearily from the doorway behind him. The dried blood from Hood's arrow stood out in vast contrast to the pale skin of his cheek, the cut growing an angry red.

"Stop sniveling Guy." The sheriff spat turning in his chair to look at the leather clad man. "Lepers Gisborne. The whole lot of them. You killed one. The way I see it one less leper friend to worry about."

"My lord." Guy began to argue.

"Don't my lord me. In that despaired tone. You killed her not me. It wasn't my rage that finally did in that traitorous woman. Now sit down, shut, up and for god sakes stop sulking for a moment. We have a problem."

"A problem my lord?" Guy asked taking a seat beside the sheriff.

"Yes a problem. The black knights will know soon enough that we failed. King Richard is on his guard against us, the plan is collapsing around our ears and all you can do is moan over the death of the pretty one!"

"But my lord surely the black knights don't think." Guy began.

"Oh surely they think it. And now with Hood on the rampage it won't be safe to bring them here." He paused, then. "Mister 'I do not kill' Well he's killing now isn't he! The hypocrite!" He finished, slamming his hands on the table before him.

"What do you wish to do?" Guy asked coming to his feet.

"For now I want you to double the guards around the castle. Make sure every entrance is blocked, change the time the guards shift, I want protection around me at all times. Hood will stop killing soon enough. He doesn't have it in him to keep this up."

"My lord are you sure?"

"Of course I am." The sheriff said. "He never killed before."

"He did after the nightwatchman was stabbed." Guy said quietly from behind him.

"What?" The sheriff yelled, turning around.

"When we had Hood cornered in the cave. I stabbed the nightwatchman the night before, he must've been in the cave with her. That's why he didn't come out at first. When he did he was not the same. You mentioned it yourself at the time." Guy paused. "But after that day he was back to his old ways. So you must be correct my lord."

"No you fool!" Vasey spat out. "Don't you see? He thought he lost her! He was killing because of her, then somehow she came back so all was well again in Hood's world! You idiot, you've put a price on our heads! I want triple protection around me at all times do you hear! Go now!" The sheriff yelled coming to his feet and shoving Gisborne out the door.

As the door shut behind him Guy grimaced at the loud crash it made against the wall. He shook his head and yelled for the guards nearest to attend to him.

"I want protection around the sheriff at all times!" He yelled. "Do you understand me?"

The guards nodded and quickly took up post on both sides of the door. Guy continued through the castle wandering aimlessly. He didn't even realize he had a destination until he found himself standing outside of her room. He looked to see if anyone else was around, before pushing open the door.

The room before him is bare. So different from when she stayed there. He turned a slow circle his memory filling all the empty spaces. He ran a hand lightly across the desk where she kept her papers. He sat down on a stool and put his head in his hands.

Moments, hours pass and Guy did not move. A quiet sound behind him jerked him back to reality. He imagined a flash of brown and jumped to his feet.

"Marian?" He called out hopefully. He waited a moment as if expecting an answer. When none came his head drooped. "I'm so sorry."

A wind blew through the window causing the curtains to ruffle. And Guy quickly turned to it, before spinning in a slow circle.

"Don't you dare haunt me woman! I loved you and you threw my love away! You threw it in my face! The whole time you lied to me! Lied and laughed with Hood about the fool I am!" Guy yelled out angrily, turning around in a circle. "You said you'd rather die then be with me, so how does it feel!"

No answer came from the silent room. Guy took a deep breath. "What have I done?" He breathed, before slamming out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The morning after the memorial, Luke Scarlett traveled into the woods to find Robin and his men. He did not have to search long as he was quickly met on the north road by Allan, who agreed to lead him to the outlaw's camp.

When they arrived at the entrance, Allan quickly ducked inside the warmth of the camp, thanks to Much's fire. Luke hesitated on the threshold as he studied the four men within.

"Where's Will?" He asked suddenly taking noting that his brother is not amongst the men before him.

The outlaws turned to Robin, who with a nod of his head indicated they could tell Luke the story.

"He stayed in the Holy Land with Djaq." Much said quietly. "They are in love." He continued matter of factly. "And they wished to stay there together."

"He left me?" Luke asked coming forward to take a seat around the fire.

"He didn't leave you mate. He wanted to be with Djaq, who wanted to stay with her people. You can only see so much death before all you can think of is keeping those you love close to you, before you lose them too." Allan answered seriously, ignoring the shocked looks of his comrades until Much's gasp caused all eyes to turn to Robin, who closed his tightly.

Luke took in the outlaw's words and sat silently for a moment.

"Well, then I guess you'll be needing a carpenter." He said a few moments later finally looking at the men around him. "Thornton wanted me to return to Locksley, take another name, and take up carpentry. But I'm an outlaw, and I will remain one until the sheriff is ousted, there's always the chance he could recognize me in Locksley. My Auntie Annie is fine in Scarborough, she doesn't need me there, I can do more here with you. If you'll let me."

All eyes turned back to Robin. Robin stared at Luke for a moment, taking in his determined face. He reached inside his tunic and produced a tag on a string. With a small, sad smile, he tossed it to Luke.

"Welcome to Sherwood." Allan said with a grin.

* * *

On a sunny day, three days after Luke joined the gang, Gisborne prepared to ride from the castle without a contingent of guards, believing Hood to be in the forest terrorizing any nobles that dared to enter his domain. Guy believed himself safe to travel to Locksley without any interference from Robin or his men.

Guy rode out from the castle intent on sticking to main roads that would keep him well away from the forest. Robin, hidden underneath the bridge into Nottingham with the beggars, watched Gisborne with a sneer. He checked to make sure the guards were looking the other way before quickly throwing off the long cloak and rushing to where his horse was tethered. Robin followed at a close distance, keeping Gisborne's leather clad form in sight.

When they reached a clearing, Robin slowed his horse before dismounting and quickly drew his bow. He pulled back the bowstring, not blinking as he kept Gisborne in his sight. He released the arrow, watching passively as it flew towards Gisborne's back. Robin stamped down any guilt he felt about the lack of honor involved in shooting a man in the back as he watched the arrow fly straight and true toward Guy. Without warning Guy wheeled his horse towards town and the arrow sank into this shoulder.

"Damn it!" Robin cursed pulling out another arrow and taking aim.

"Argh!" Guy cried out in pain as he tried to desperately cling to his horse as he wheeled it around to see where the arrow came from, blood already seeping through the fingers clutching his shoulder.

"Hood." He breathed paling as he saw the second arrow cocked and pointing at him.

"Sir Guy!" Cried a yellow and black clad soldier from the edge of the town, who rushed to his master's side and helped him down from his horse.

Robin cursed again as more townspeople came out of their homes, to see what is causing all the commotion.

"I'm always watching Gisborne!" Robin yelled, shooting the arrow into the air, and watching it land on the ground next to Gisborne. "I am being kind today. I will not kill your men. But next time I will not be so kind. Hear me Gisborne, next time I won't miss!" He added darkly, throwing his bow over his shoulder and jumping back onto his horse, already reaching the edge of the forest before Gisborne's men have even fully understood what has happened.

After this incident the sheriff and Gisborne were not seen outside of the safety of the castle walls. Gisborne returned only rarely to Locksley, and when he did out of absolute necessity, it was only with a small army of guards at his side. The sheriff has refused to leave the castle at all, cursing Robin Hood everyday for forcing him to this drastic measure. With ill concealed glee, the sheriff therefore decided to take his anger out on the people of Nottingham. Taxes were higher then ever, and the sheriff had criers dispatched to every town promising severe punishments to anyone and everyone who had any contact with Robin Hood or his men.

After that night beneath the oak tree following the people of Nottingham's memorial for Marian, Robin came to some kind of acceptance of the loss of his love and he returned to leading his gang. He continued to fight for the poor, living up to the promise he made to his dying wife, and as the days and weeks passed, no one commented about how his eyes never regained their spark and the cheeky grin that was as much a part of him as his name was gone.

Robin responded to the sheriff's threats by offering even more to the poor of Nottingham. He and his gang thought up more and more inventive ways to part the wealthy from their purses. But Robin had not forgotten his second vow, the vow he made that night so many weeks ago under the oak tree; he had not forgotten his vow of revenge. Only half of his time and attention are given to the poor of Nottingham. The other half is dedicated to terrorizing the sheriff and Gisborne as much as possible. Any time the sheriff's or Gisborne's guards involved themselves in one of the gang's traps, it is dead men that were returned to the castle, not injured ones, a constant reminder to the sheriff and Gisborne that this was not the same Robin Hood, he was not the man who played along with their game, but someone who vowed that in time, he would bring death to them.

Robin's exuberance in catching a noble in yet another of their traps disappeared. He became a shell of what he once was, going through the motions of life, keeping his promise to Marian, yet the part of him that made him Robin, that made him the beloved noble and outlaw, that part of him is gone, buried in the hot sands of a distant land with the one he loved.

* * *

The trip back to England was not unlike the one that initially brought Marian to the Holy Lands. She spent of much the voyage below decks, only this time it was because she was too weak to leave her bed due to a sudden onslaught of seasickness, which Djaq attributed to her weakened state, instead of being held captive by the sheriff and Gisborne.

The sea voyage was a relatively peaceful one. The trio thanked their respective gods that no major storms were encountered and that they made good time, their luck continued as when they arrived in Portsmouth, they found a driver willing to take them to the outskirts of Sherwood Forest.

"But I'll not go any closer." The driver told Will sternly, as Marian and Djaq stood to the side. "There be outlaws in that forest. I'll not risk my horses you see."

Will turned to Djaq who gave Marian an assessing look, before nodding.

"That is fine." He said quickly with a small smile. "We can find our own way home once we reach the forest." He handed the driver the money as Djaq and Marian picked up their respective bags and moved towards the carriage.

The carriage ride from Portsmouth was a bumpy one. Will and Djaq shared one side of the carriage, while Marian tried to make herself more comfortable on the other. With every bump in the road that the carriage hit, Marian cringed as it pulled on her still sore wound.

"Are you sure she will be fine to walk through Sherwood?" Will asked Djaq quietly.

"I think that even if she was not fine, she would not tell us, and would continue to walk on herself anyway." Djaq answered with a smile.

"I am here you know." Marian cut in from opposite them. "And I am perfectly fine. After being on a ship for so long, and now in this bloody carriage, I'm just a little sore." The carriage hit another rut and Marian closed her eyes. "I believe that our driver is _aiming_ for every rut in this road!" She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Everything will be fine once we get into Sherwood." She said strongly, as if saying the words would make them come true, holding onto the grasp tightly.

The trio stopped overnight in an inn, which Marian was eternally grateful to see that it was not the same inn where she spent the night in the stable chained to the door. They used the last of their money to pay for the two rooms and a warm meal and then continued on to Sherwood at first light.

The rest of the ride was much smoother than the first half. Earlier in the morning, Djaq dabbed a soothing cream on Marian's stomach to help keep the wound from paining her during the rest of the trip. Just as the sun began to set, the carriage slowed and finally came to a stop. Marian, Djaq, and Will filed out of the carriage and looked eagerly to the forest that rose in front of them.

"We're finally home." Marian breathed.

The trio exchanged excited smiles before Will turns and pulled their bags from the carriage. They bid farewell to the driver, thanking him again for his assistance and began to walk into the forest.

**Author's Note:** I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm not overjoyed with it, but I wanted to get the story moving so that Marian can get home! So I apologize for it now, the next one will be better, there's a happy reunion with kisses in it!


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating Warning:** This is the chapter where the K+ comes in. Some detailed kissing below, may not be suitable for the younger auidence. So here's my warning.

**Chapter Seven**

Marian, Djaq, and Will walked slowly through the forest as the sun began to set deeper and deeper beyond the trees.

"Should we stop for the night?" Will asked glancing at the darkening sky, then turning to the two women.

Djaq paused to stand beside him as Marian continued on a few steps further.

"I think it is a good idea to stop." Djaq said loudly to gain Marian's attention.

"We have waited long enough. I want to go home." Marian said stopping to turn and look at the others.

"Yes, we have waited long enough, and one extra night will make no difference." Djaq consoled. "You do not want to cause yourself injury."

"Djaq I am fine. I have made it this far, it's unlikely that I will do some harm to myself at night."

"The forest is dangerous at night." Will pointed out.

"Yes and we'd be safer on the move then in one place." Marian argued, before turning and continuing further into the woods.

Djaq and Will exchanged looks, before following Marian, evidently deciding that nothing would stop the noblewoman now that she is so close to home.

The three walked through the woods for hours, only exchanging words when they needed to change direction or take a break. The sun had set long ago, but as always Djaq was prepared, and now Will carried a lighted torch as they continued on deeper.

"It's just up ahead!" Marian suddenly cried out into the silence, quickening her pace as she spotted the north road. "We're almost there!" She continued happily, looking back to her comrades. Will and Djaq exchanged smiles before jogging to catch up with her. They continued quickly down the north road in silence and reached a familiar spot, where an even more familiar voice called out.

"Isn't it a little late for nobles to be out?" Allan called loudly from the trees.

"Trying to sneak past the outlaws in the dark?" Luke added.

Marian stopped a little ways away from Djaq and Will, her form hidden in the shadows as she stood on the side of the road, listening with amusement to the outlaws. Will held up the torch towards the trees trying to find where the outlaws were hiding. Djaq opened her mouth to identify themselves to the outlaws amongst the trees when Much's voice rang out.

"A fine idea! But tonight you'll find that we are one better!" He called, as five figures materialized onto the road. "Now, you tell us how much you carry and we take one tenth! Lie, and we take it all!" He finished triumphantly. He looked towards the two figures under the torch light and his mouth dropped open.

"Will, Djaq?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?" The outlaws were grouped together staring at their two lost members in shocked silence, when a figure pushed past them to stopping just in front.

"Marian?" Robin whispered, not looking towards Will and Djaq, but instead to the side of the road, where Marian was partially hidden in the shadows. Marian took a step back towards Djaq and Will, allowing the torchlight to fall upon her face.

"Marian." Robin whispered taking a step forward his hand outstretched, unable to believe the sight before his eyes.

"Robin." Marian said smiling, holding a hand out to him.

The two stared at each other as Robin slowly walked towards Marian, afraid that at any moment she would disappear. When they were only inches apart, Robin dropped to his knees and laid his head against Marian's stomach.

"Marian. My God." He whispered, his arms stealing up to hold Marian tightly about the waist. Marian she ran her fingers through Robin's hair lightly, tangling them together in the hair at his nape, her eyes glistening with tears. Robin whispered words that no one can hear against Marian's stomach as he continued to hold onto her tightly. Marian leaned her head down to rest atop Robin's, her cheek against his hair, before turning and giving the top of his beloved head a loving kiss. As she felt his body shake with his tears, she lifted her head, her eyes remaining trained on the light brown head resting against her waist, tears running unchecked down her cheeks, as Robin mumbled incoherent words through his own tears.

The outlaws watched in awed silence as their leader reunited with his love. Will and Djaq moved to stand with the others and Little John motioned with a nod of his head that the rest of them should all return to camp, and to give Robin and Marian much needed privacy.

The outlaws walked back to camp in silence, Luke stealing back to walk by his brother's side, not saying a word, only grinning. Once they reached the safety of the camp, Will pulled Luke into his arms and they exchanged gleeful hug.

"Look at my little brother Lukey!" Will said proudly. "A member of Robin's gang!"

"I told you I'm not little!" Luke argued happily. "I've been doing quite well here, better then you I'd say."

"Really?" Will asked. "We'll see about that." He joked, releasing his brother. His face turned serious as he sat down next to Djaq. "I am sorry Luke."

"For what?"

"For leaving without telling you. It was just so sudden, there was no time to send word." Will said nervously, shaking his head.

Luke put a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

"It's okay. They told me what happened, anyway you're back now. That's all that matters."

Much who had remained uncommonly silent, sat down heavily on his bunk after adding logs to the fire.

"How is this possible?" He said quietly, looking to Will and Djaq, who immediately understood his question.

"They were about to bury her." Djaq began.

"But an old woman from the nearby village discovered she was breathing, Richard's soldiers got a physician, and he was able to save her." Will continued.

"And you couldn't send a note?" Much yelled, jumping to his feet.

"We're sorry for that, but," Will started.

"It was my fault." Djaq interrupted. "When we first discovered her alive, she was only just. She had a very little chance of surviving, how could we send a note to Robin telling him she was alive, only to have her succumb to her wounds after?"

"That's fine." Much said. "But what about after that? I mean obviously she survived."

"Marian didn't want us to send a note. By the time she was healthy and we knew she'd survive, she was already planning to come home. She didn't want to send a note when she was to follow so closely behind it. She feared Robin would grow impatient and come looking for her." Will said looking at the men around him. "And she feared not surviving the voyage."

"But she is okay now? Everything will be okay again?" Much asked.

"I hope so." Djaq answered.

"So you're back then, I guess." Allan commented from across the room.

"Yes." Will said simply. "That is if you'll have us."

Will and Djaq smiled at the chorus of 'welcome backs', which were thrown at them by the outlaws.

Robin and Marian stood in each other's embrace on the north road, uncommonly oblivious to the world around them. Nothing could ruin this moment, the sheriff could attack each and every one of the local villages and it is doubtful that either one would notice.

"Are you really here?" Robin whispered into Marian's stomach, his tears beginning to seep through the fabric of her clothes.

"Yes my darling." She whispered her own tears sliding down her cheeks as she continued to run her fingers through his hair lovingly.

Robin lifted his head so that his watery gaze met Marian's. He slowly came to his feet as Marian released his hair and Robin brushed at the tears glistening on her face with a soft finger.

"My love." Robin whispered leaning in to meet Marian's lips with his own. They kiss deeply, each relearning the feel of the other's lips on their own. Robin deepened the kiss and felt Marian's arms steal up to his neck, her fingers linking together as she pulled him closer. Robin dropped his hands to her waist as the kiss continues, their tongues mingling together each searching for the warmth inside the other's mouth.

Without warning, Robin lifted Marian in his arms, laughing. Marian wrapped her legs around his waist ignoring every nerve telling her this was unladylike behavior as she smiled into his mouth when he returned his lips to hers, his tongue mingling with hers, and just enjoyed the feeling of being in Robin's arms again, together and safe.

When they finally broke apart, Robin leaned his forehead against Marian's, before allowing her to slide slowly down his body. They hold on to each other tightly, listening to the sounds of the forest, and feeling the other's heartbeat against their chests.

Minutes pass before Robin finally released Marian, they exchanged a smile, and Robin took Marian's hand, leading her to a nearby tree. He sat against the trunk, before pulling Marian down so that she was cocooned between his legs, her back resting against his chest.

"How did you survive?" He asked quietly, playing with her hair.

"Djaq and Will said an old woman realized I was alive. Djaq's father's mentor saved me." She answered simply.

"And they didn't send word? I was still in port! I should have been there! By your side!"

"They did not want to tell you I was alive, because they feared I would still die within hours anyway. They did not wish to do that to you."

"So they just let me sit here and believe my wife was dead?"

"Do not blame them. They did what they thought was best. What would you have done had they told you I lived?" She asked, and then continued, not waiting for an answer. "You would come immediately to my bedside, and then the sheriff and Gisborne would have total control of the shire while you cared for me in the Holy Land. And if I had died after they found me, can you honestly tell me, that you would be able to come back ready to fight again?"

Robin remained silent, his fingers continuing to play in Marian's hair. Marian leaned her head back so it rested comfortably between Robin's neck and shoulder. Robin leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the exposed skin of her neck.

He noticed the smile that lit up here face.

"What?" He asked softly nuzzling her neck.

"You called me your wife." She answered, craning her neck to look him in the eye, lightly biting her lip.

"Well that's what you are!"

"I know. But I still enjoy hearing you say it."

"Well that's good news my darling, because you will be hearing it very often. As long as you agree to one thing"

"And what is that?"

"That you call me your husband."

Marian smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"My husband." She breathed, sharing a loving smile with Robin.

They sat for a moment. Enjoying the feel of being safe and together again.

"Have you kept your promise?" Marian asked Robin quietly a few minutes later, closing her eyes as he placed another kiss to her neck.

"Yes, my love. The people of Nottinghamshire have not gone hungry." He answered, the spark returning to his eyes. "Luke has come up with some interesting traps to gain us funds." He continued giving her a cheeky grin.

"I am to assume that I should be glad that I wasn't caught in one?" Marian asked, angling her head so her eyes could meet his.

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully, and then grinned again. "You know how much I loved watching you hang in the last trap we caught you in."

Marian shot him a pointed look causing Robin to laugh and then lean down to kiss her nose. He hugged her tightly against him, enjoying the feel of her in his arms again.

"We should go to the camp." Marian said a few moments later breaking the silence. Robin sighed, letting go as Marian moved to stand in front of him. He sat against the tree for a moment looking up at the smiling face, before groaning and pulling himself into a standing position. Marian reached out to pull him by his scarf to her, and her lips met his again. They kiss deeply, before Marian slowly pulled away.

"I feel it might be quite awhile before we can do that again in private." She commented with a small smile which Robin returned, leaning down to pick up her forgotten bag. Robin takes her other hand in his as they began to walk slowly back to camp where the others were waiting.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope this chapter lived up to all the expectations I set for it. I had a lot of fun writing it, fluff always makes me happy, but at the same time sad, because it seems so unlikely anything like this will happen to our couple.

I just wanted to say thank you again for all of the reviews. They have been fantastic. And especially to Rosa17. You hit the nail on the head, pardon the pun, about the last chapter. It was a filler that needed to be done to set the story, even if I wasn't happy with it, so thank you all for being so understanding.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The six outlaws were talking loudly in the camp, retelling adventures they had been on while apart. When a shadow fell across the camp, they turned as one and watched Robin and Marian stand in the entrance to the camp, their fingers intertwined.

"My lady!" Much cried jumping to his feet. He hurried towards Robin and Marian, and threw his arms around Marian. "Welcome back!" He continued happily, releasing Marian to hug Robin, the two men slapping each other fondly on the back. "Welcome back Master." Much said softly to Robin.

Robin returned Much's smile as he led Marian further into the camp. Robin released Marian to greet Djaq and Will.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me my friends." He said softly when he stepped back. Djaq and Will nodded back, giving him caring smiles. John rose from his seat as Marian stepped to the side to allow Robin, Djaq, and Will to speak. John stopped before Marian and held out his arms for a hug. Marian gave him a smile and she stepped forward into Little John's strong arms for a welcoming hug.

"It is good to see you." He said simply with a kind smile.

Luke nodded his welcome, as a blush rose to his cheeks when he momentary caught Marian's eye with his. He felt a little uncomfortable being in the presence of this beautiful noblewoman, whom he remembered vaguely from when Marian visited Robin in Locksley.

Allan gave Marian a quick grin and a nod. "Nothing can keep you down eh?" He asked, stepping forward to give Marian a quick hug.

"So I see your bread is buttered on a different side?" She asked, moving towards Robin.

"I didn't like the taste of the other bread. Decided this one was better." Allan quickly replied.

"Food!" Much cried from his place a step behind Robin. He hurried over to the camp's stores and began passing around cups as everyone began to settle down around the camp.

"A good time for a celebration I think!" He added, passing around a jug of ale. Luke grabbed the plates and joined Much at the fire to help pass out the late dinner.

Robin followed Marian to his bunk, and they took a seat on it side by side, sharing a dish and cup between them.

Marian took a small bite of the meat and gave a blissful sigh.

"Much, you are a master." She said with a smile.

Much opened his mouth to reply, but no words come out, he shook his head, embarrassed. Robin smiled and nudged Marian's shoulder.

"You've silenced Much; I don't think that has ever been done before."

"Now is that really necessary?" Much asked loudly, finding his voice.

"Guess it's over now." Allan said from the other side of the camp.

"This is a heavenly meal. After weeks of broth, and then the ship's meals…" Marian said trailing off to take a bite of meat that Robin held up to her lips.

Will broke the silence by turning to his little brother and asked him to tell him about his new life with the gang. Luke lit up at the attention and quickly expounded into some of the different traps he came up with to catch nobles.

Will beamed proudly as one contraption after another was named. When Luke finished talking he looked up at his older brother who had come to stand beside him. Will rested his hand on Luke's shoulder and said simply.

"Father would be proud."

Luke smiled at him happily, which Will returned before retaking his seat beside Djaq.

The rest of the meal passed quickly. Robin and Marian spoke little, basking at being together again, safe and happy with their friends. After everyone finished eating and all the plates and cups were returned to their place the outlaws began to prepare for bed. And then noticed one problem.

"I think we need a bigger camp." Luke said quietly scratching his head.

"Well I have my spot." Robin said, before grabbing Marian around the waist pulling her backwards onto his bunk with him.

"Robin!" She scolded, trying to disengage herself from the outlaw. The red ring glints in the light, as Marian pushed at his shoulder, and Robin pulled her hand forward to place a reverent kiss on the ring. Marian gave him a quick smile before pushing herself fully into a sitting position and looking around the camp thoughtfully.

"This is not a true problem. There are really only two extra people. Will and Djaq had their places before, as well as Allan. So, they can return to their bunks and that just leaves Luke and me who were originally unaccounted for." She said looking around. "So there's the pallet that someone can use and I will sleep…"

"With me." Robin interrupted forcefully, snaking an arm around her waist.

Marian closed her eyes briefly at his possessive tone, but then deciding to pity on him she only said, "Yes my love, with you."

Will looked over to his bed where Allan was sitting. Allan noticing his glance bristled.

"What? I'm not being funny, but you left. The bed was open!" He said settling deeper onto the mentioned surface.

"You betrayed us!" Will argued. "And it was my bed first!"

"That's in the past now. This is my spot now. I like it here."

"I liked it there!" Will looked to Djaq for help, who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled sympathetically at him, as she settled onto her old bunk. "Thanks." Will muttered, looking around the camp to where everyone is settling down for the night.

"Unbelievable." He murmured, pulling out the extra pallet and laying it in between Luke and Djaq. Djaq smiled at the annoyed look on Will's face and leaned down to give him a quick kiss goodnight. Will returned the kiss gently, and then realizing he was stuck on a pallet while Allan was in his old bed, he turned onto his side with a huff. Djaq laughed softly before curling under her blanket.

Hearing the silence in the camp, Robin took his hand off Marian's waist, allowing her to slide further onto the bed, so she could lie down facing the camp. Robin lay down on his back next to her, pulling Marian into his arms so that her head rested against his chest. He leaned down to kiss her briefly, murmuring goodnight, as she tucked her head in underneath his chin. Robin reached down to pull the covers over them and tightened his hold on his wife. He didn't realize how much time passed until he heard the deep breathing of a sleeping Marian. Robin smiled at the top of her head, keeping his eyes on her, unwilling to fall asleep and find out this had all been a dream.

* * *

It was just past dawn when Marian felt the eyes of someone on her. She cracked open one eye to see Robin propped up on one elbow watching her sleep.

"Do you never sleep?" She asked grumpily in a low voice so as not to wake the others, trying to turn over to her side, but as her legs were tangled with his, this proved difficult. "It is rude to watch someone sleep." She continued, taking a deep breath and opening both eyes to meet the blue gaze above her.

"I want to show you something." Robin answered.

"Now?" She asked closing her eyes and only barely suppressing a groan.

"Now would be best, before too many people awake."

Marian groaned again, but allowed Robin to pull her out of the relative comfort of his bed. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the camp and into the forest. She slowly awakened as she felt the sun's rays on her face. As the sun brought her into full wakefulness, Marian glanced around their path curiously. Once she focused on their location she quickly realized that Robin was leading them to Locksley, and then as if she imagined it, the woods began to clear and Marian could see the town ahead of her in the distance.

"Robin no!" She cried quietly, pulling back on his hand and forcing him to come to a stop. "What are you doing?" She hissed pulling him closer. "Guy is there!"

"No he isn't. He's been staying at the castle. He only returns to Locksley once a week, and even then, not until it is fully daylight."

"What?" Marian asked, looking towards the quiet town. "What has changed?"

"I have." Robin said darkly. "After I thought I lost you." He paused considering his words and actions over the past few weeks. "Let's just say that the sheriff and Gisborne no longer feel safe outside of the castle walls."

Marian began to question him further, but Robin put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Later my love, but first I wish to show you this."

Marian nodded, planning to continue the conversation at the earliest opportunity, before she and Robin continued hand and hand into Locksley. Robin led her quickly through the town to the graveyard.

"Robin, what are we doing?" Marian whispered from his side.

"Come look." He said leading her to the back where the oak tree's leaves shade the ground. He indicated the lone cross.

Marian stepped forward and gasped lightly as she gazed upon her name.

"Luke made it, before he joined the gang. People from all over the shire came to see it placed here. They wanted you to have something here." He said quietly, returning to her side gazing down at the cross.

"Why?" She breathed.

"Because you were loved, because you were missed. After we returned from the Holy land, the sheriff made an announcement. And during our ensuing argument, I let it slip that you, the beloved noble were not only that, but the beloved nightwatchman as well." Robin took a deep breath. "Thornton brought me here one night. He said that even though you were Lady of Locksley for a short time, you deserved to be here. And all those people came to thank you, and to say goodbye."

Marian leaned down to pick at the fresh flowers lying on the ground in front of the grave.

"I never knew." She whispered, suddenly feeling slightly morbid looking upon her name on a cross, Marian leaned back on her heels.

"Master Robin?" Asked Thornton quietly when he saw the young man in the graveyard. Robin turned to look at him, as Marian slowly came to a stand. Thornton's gaze shifted from Robin, to the young woman that was moving forward to stand next to him and Thornton gasped.

"Lady Marian."

"Hello Thornton." She said quietly.

"This is a miracle." Thornton said smiling at the couple. "Welcome to Locksley, Lady Huntingdon."

"Thank you Thornton." Marian replied with a bright smile, Robin watched fondly, a smile on his face as he looked towards Locksley Manor. He listened to Marian and Thornton with half and ear as the man promised to tell the other villagers that their lady was alive and well, but not to let word reach the sheriff and Gisborne.

"I want to keep her safe." Robin said quietly so Marian could not overhear, as he walked Thornton to the edge of the cemetery a few minutes later. "If the sheriff and Gisborne found out she's survived..." He trailed off, unwilling to complete the thought.

"I understand Master Robin. Your people have always remained loyal to you. They will keep your secret."

Robin nodded in thanks, as he watched Thornton make his way back to Locksley.

"Are you ready?" Marian asked coming to stand beside him.

"Yes, my love. Let's return to where you are, for now, Lady of Sherwood."

"As long as you are Lord of Sherwood, my darling, I have no troubles with that title."

Robin smiled down at her, pulling her into a hug, amazed that this beautiful, intelligent, and strong woman accepted his battered heart and even more amazed that this woman had given him hers.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I truly meant to update this weekend, but I spent all day Saturday uploading music to my mom's mp3 player, because she has issues with technology. Needless to say I was on one computer, but my story was on another. So here it is!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm coming with you." Marian said testily a week later, putting her daggers into the holders on her thighs.

"No Marian." Robin countered pulling his belt into place.

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing! It's only deliveries!" Marian argued, lunging forward to grab one of her knives out of Allan's hands.

"Yes, it's only deliveries! There is no reason for you to risk exposing yourself to the sheriff and his men!"

"The sheriff is locked away in his castle! You said so yourself! I will be fine!"

"No Marian." Robin said definitely. "Please just stay here."

"Robin." Marian began.

"No!" He yelled, his little patience gone, stepping forward to grab her shoulders. "I thought I lost you! If the sheriff and Gisborne find out that you survived they will use you against me! I cannot lose you again!"

Marian looked up to meet Robin's gaze, seeing the desperation in his eyes. Realizing the futility of the argument, she reached up a hand to caress his cheek.

"I will stay behind today." She said softly. "But only today. You cannot keep me hidden here forever, let me help you." She finished leaning up to kiss him gently.

"Thank you." He whispered, accepting his bow and case of arrows. "We will be back soon."

Robin walked out of the camp, turning back to watch Marian sharpen her knives, before walking a little ways into the forest where the rest of the gang had slipped to without either Robin or Marian noticing, allowing the couple privacy during this argument.

"Okay then?" Much asked seeing Robin come through the trees.

"For now." Robin answered. He directed the different members of the gang to the decided deliveries for the day. Within three hours they started returning to camp in pairs, Robin and Much the first.

"How were deliveries?" Marian asked when the two enter the camp.

"Delightful." Much answered.

Robin followed a couple of steps behind, his hands behind his back.

"What?" Marian asked, arching a brow. Robin continued up to her silently, and handed her the bouquet of flowers he had hidden behind his back. Robin watched her reaction to the flowers.

"Thank you." She said finally, shocked at the thoughtful gift. "They're beautiful."

Robin grinned, as Marian gave him a loving kiss.

"Am I forgiven then?" Robin asked, when they pull apart.

"Until your next transgression." Marian answered with a smile.

"I helped pick them. I don't see anyone giving me a kiss." Much complained in a low voice from behind them.

Marian laughed and turned to give Much a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Much." She said laughing again as a bright flush climbed to his cheeks.

It is early afternoon by the time all of the outlaws had returned to camp. Much had lunch waiting and they all sat in camp, content with the day. Allan was just finishing one of his outrageous stories, stories that hadn't been told in the last few months, had everyone bowled over laughing, when the bell over the entranceway rang.

"Look's like someone's coming." Much said glancing up.

Marian, Will, and Djaq looked curiously at the other outlaws.

"It's how we knew you were coming." Allan said simply, shrugging.

"Luke designed it. On the north road, when weight is placed on a certain point, instead of a trap being immediately sprung, it is attached to this bell, which alerts us to the visitors and then we go down and greet our guests." Robin said grabbing his bow and sword. Will looked at his younger brother proudly.

Marian jumped up with the rest and exchanged a look with Robin. Robin just sighed, knowing that her concession this morning was all he was getting out of her today.

"Please be careful." He warned in a low voice as they followed behind the others.

"I am always careful." Marian shot back. Robin arched a brow but said nothing, as they reached the edge of the road. Robin listened carefully and then grinned when he heard the sound of a horse approaching. The gang scattered amongst the trees.

When the horse was within a few feet of their hiding places Robin gave Marian a cheeky grin before bounding out into the road. The horse reared back as it's rider tried desperately to keep control.

Robin used this time to take in the well-dressed man in the fur cloak, as well as the six sheriff's guards who accompany him.

"A friend of the sheriff's?" He asked mildly, once the man has his horse calmed.

"I am!" The man answered haughtily. "And you will do well to know that the sheriff will not let a mere outlaw do me any harm." He continued haughtily gesturing to the men around him.

"Then you must be warned sir, you are not dealing with a _mere_ outlaw." Robin taunted, gesturing around him as the outlaws melted out of the forest to file in behind him.

"If you cooperate. We will let you go." Robin began. "Resist, and we will not be so kind." He finished pulling out his sword.

The man gave them a long look of contempt.

"Get them!" He sneered, pulling out his own sword.

The six guards rushed toward Robin, who braced his legs to prepare for the first clash of swords. He heard the others behind him and smiled proudly when he saw a dagger whiz through the air towards the unknown man.

The dagger came dangerously close to the stranger, who fell from his horse when he lunged sideways in an attempt to avoid the weapon.

There was no time to glance back to Marian as Robin engaged the first guard. Their swords clashed against each other, sparks flying through the air. The guard swung his sword in an arc above Robin, who kicked him back, before slicing the weapon across the other man's chest, watching with grim satisfaction as he crumbled to the ground.

Having dispatched this guard Robin turned to look how his men are faring. He watched Will and Allan work together on one guard, while Djaq and Luke fought back another. Much blocked a blow from another guard's sword, while John bashed a fourth over the head with his staff.

Away from the group, Marian and the stranger were locked in a deadly battle, the man having gone after the woman who dared throw a dagger at him. Robin charged to Marian's side and met the stranger's sword with his own. As their swords clashed above Marian's head, the only sound Robin heard was Marian's harsh breathing in his ears.

"Help the others!" Robin gasped to Marian who was trying to goad the stranger back into a fight with her.

Marian thankfully didn't argue and moved back to assist Much.

Robin's and the stranger's blades met each other time and time again, as they circled around trying to find the other's weakness. Their swords rang as the stranger blocked another of Robin's blows, forcing Robin to take a step back. The stranger rushed forward slashing Robin's arm, causing Robin to drop the sword from his hand. He used this opening to kick Robin to the ground. Robin looked up into the man's sneering face and heard Marian's gasp from behind him. The man lunged forward to deliver the deadly blow, when something sliver shot through the air to embed itself in his chest, he gasped and looked up, blood dripping from his mouth.

The man fell to the ground and Robin came to his feet slowly and instantly felt Marian's warmth as she returned to his side.

"He almost killed you." She said simply, her tone even, before hugging him close. Her strong words belied any guilt over killing a man, but Robin knew her better than to believe she was unmoved by her actions. She was pale and her eyes were wide as she looked down on the dead man. Robin held her close, saying nothing and looked over her head as the gang walked towards him. Some were nursing bruises and a few cut lips, but were all alive and well, unlike the six men lying in the road before them.

"Let's go home." Robin said softly his arm moving down to ride along Marian's waist, wincing as the loss of adrenaline forced him to finally feel his injuries.

* * *

"My lord." Came a hesitant voice from outside the door to the sheriff's bedchamber.

"What is it?" The sheriff answered annoyed.

"One of the guards who accompanied Lord Balnick has returned."

"One!" The sheriff yelled, stalking to the door and throwing it open. "Only one! Send him here! Now!"

The guard nodded and quickly rushed down the hall to retrieve the other man.

The sheriff took a seat at his table looking moodily around the room.

The guard entered the room cautiously, well aware of the sheriff's habit of taking his anger out on the person closest to him.

"Well." Vasey said, drawing out the word as he looked to the man.

"Robin Hood sir." The guard began nervously. "He and his men, they met us on the north road."

"Yes, yes. I figured that." Vasey said standing up. "Now, explain to me how you managed to survive, hmm. Hood kills all that cross his path."

Vasey turned away from the guard, but rocketed back.

"I see! You hid! Well, well, well, very cowardly indeed!" He said, beginning to pace around the room.

"Yes, my lord it is, but had I not hid, I would not be able to bring you this information."

"La di da di da." Vasey said twirling a finger in the air. "You came to tell me that Hood attacked and everyone is dead. Could've figured that out myself."

"No my lord. I came to tell you that Hood had a woman with him."

"Yes the Saracen. I already knew that!" He yelled. "Guards!"

"She wasn't a Saracen!" The guard cried out, as two other guards burst through the doors. The sheriff held up his hand and causing all three men to stop.

"Continue."

"She looked English my lord. Long brown hair, blue eyes. I watched from the woods. She killed Lord Balnick with a dagger, and after the battle, she ran into Hood's arms."

"What!" The sheriff yelled, causing the other three men to jump. He returned to his chair and rested his elbows on the table, his fingers forming a steeple beneath his chin.

"Oh this is good." He cackled. "This is very good. The pretty one managed to survive a sword in the gut. She _is_ talented."

He looked up at the three guards staring at him.

"Get me Gisborne!" He yelled, as they rushed to obey. Once the door closed behind the guards Vasey leaned back in his chair.

"So Hood, you have your little leper friend back. Well, she'll be your downfall." He smiled darkly. "Oh this is good." He continued in a darkly giddy tone.

"You called for me my lord?" Guy asked stepping into the room.

"Ah Gisborne! Just the man I wanted to see!" Vasey answered jumping up.

"Yes, I surmised that." Guy answered sardonically, rolling his eyes when the sheriff's back was turned.

"Still depressed, aww, poor Guy." The sheriff said mockingly. "I killed my one love, la di a di a! Get over it! Now! I have something I want you to do!"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow go to one of the villages, and bring me, someone sweet, wholesome." He paused. "I want to hang them! Better yet! Bring me a family, with little children! The younger and the sweeter, the better! That will pull on the heartstrings!"

"Why this scheme my lord?"

"I am locked in this castle because of Hood! I want entertainment!" He yelled, turning away from Gisborne. He was silent a moment and then turned back. "I want Hood to show himself, I am tired of this, I want Hood dead!" He continued throwing a fist in the air.

"May I ask my lord, why now?"

"Let's just say, I don't think Hood will be so ready for death anymore. I think it's time for him to make a mistake."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you again for all of the reviews! They honestly make my day! So we only have one chapter left to go, and of course an epilogue.


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Character death below. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

The sun dawned bright the next morning. Gisborne had ridden out just before dusk to Locksley, to pick the perfect victims for the sheriff's latest scheme. The sun was fully in the sky when he made his return.

"Ah Gisborne!" The sheriff called out, striding down the steps. "Good news?" He asked, training his neck to find the people trailing behind the horses.

"Yes my lord." Guy replied, gesturing to the older couple and young child. "A family worthy of pulling the heartstrings, like you requested."

"Good!" The sheriff yelled, clapping his hands together. "Send out the criers!" He turned to stalk back into the castle.

"My lord, are you sure this plan is wise?" Guy asked cautiously, following him.

"Are you questioning me Gisborne?" The sheriff sneered into his lieutenant's face.

"No my lord. But with Hood on the rampage, I fear for your safety." Guy answered slowly.

"I, have a plan! Hood will no longer be on a rampage after today. He will be dead!" The sheriff strode into the castle ignoring Gisborne. "Tie the loving family up on the scaffold! I want them on display, because at noon they hang!" He yelled from down the hall.

Gisborne shook his head before striding back to his men to relay the sheriff's order.

* * *

"What!" Robin burst out, his men jumping behind him as he towered over the young boy from Locksley. Marian placed a restraining hand on Robin's shoulder when he looked ready to bolt, and smiled kindly at the young boy.

"Thank you for informing us. Go home now. Stay inside, it's safer there." She said softly leaning down to give the boy a nudge towards Locksley.

"The sheriff can't do this!" Much burst out. "It's despicable!"

"Robin, what do you want to do?" Will asked from beside Djaq.

"We have to save them. They're innocent."

"Robin." Marian warned softly.

"I'm not being funny, but this is a trap." Allan commented from behind them.

"They are innocents!" John yelled.

"We're going to save them!" Robin said.

"No!" Marian pulled his arm when he looked ready to dash towards Nottingham. "You know this is a trap!"

"Yes and we'll go into Nottingham expecting such!" Robin argued.

"No, what you need to do is stop and think. Why is the sheriff just now setting a trap for you? Why not before?" Marian asked calmly.

Robin turned his head to stare down into the serious blue eyes of his wife.

"Something's changed." He realized softly.

"Yes." Marian answered.

"We cannot let those people die." Robin said running his fingers through his hair and pacing.

"Robin! Sometimes innocents must be sacrificed for the greater good." Marian said from behind him.

"Not today!" Robin argued.

"This is what got you outlawed in the first place!" Marian countered. "You are unwilling to wait for the right time to act!"

"I'm not being funny, but if Robin did wait for the right time, three of us here would be dead." Allan decided to point out, gesturing towards himself and the Scarlett's, who slowly nodded in agreement.

"No one is going to die today." Robin said darkly.

"Do you even have a plan?" Marian asked exasperated.

"Half a plan!" Robin answered looking at the outlaws around him.

* * *

One hour before noon, the outlaws were able to sneak into Nottingham, by mixing in with a group of villagers from Locksley who had come to witness the hanging. There was no time for long goodbyes, or last minute confessions because once the outlaws were within the gates, they broke apart from the villagers, splitting up from each other and stealthily making their way to different areas in the square. Robin and Marian ducked behind one of the stalls to the right of the scaffold. Will and Djaq and Allan and Luke mingled in the crowd in pairs, while John and Much looked for two guards to steal uniforms from.

"This is not a good plan." Much mumbled following closely behind John.

"Well it's the best we have."

"But the sheriff knows we're going to be here. He wants us here! He'll have a better plan."

"Much shut up!"

Much snapped his mouth shut at the older man's order and looked around him for an unsuspecting guard. Spotting two near a stand, he nudged John and pointed.

John nodded in understanding and circled behind the guards as Much walked up to them.

"The hanging today. Seems like a good one, eh?" Much asked conversationally. The guards said nothing. "What you can't even be polite and acknowledge me?" He asked. Before the guards could answer, John came up behind them, giving each a hard punch, knocking them to the ground unconscious.

"I guess not." Much said, making his way to the smaller guard.

At noon the castle doors burst open, and trumpets blared. It seemed like hundreds of guards streamed out of the castle, and in their midst were the sheriff and Gisborne. Much closest to the steps paled as the sheer number of guards came to a stop in front of him. Robin cursed low as he counted the number of guards upon the steps.

The sheriff came to the front of his guards, looking a little paler then normal due to his incarceration in his own castle, but smiling evilly as he looked to the scaffold. He threw up his hands before speaking.

"People! Welcome to the show!" He paused, then gestured out behind the crowd where more guards appeared. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin! These people!" He continued pointing to the family on the scaffold. "Are known cohorts of Robin Hood!"

"We're not!" Cried the woman pitifully.

"Shut up!" The sheriff bellowed at her. Turning back to the crowd he smiled. "Each member of this family has a connection to Robin Hood, even the small, innocent child."

Marian looked around the square, her eyes widening in horror at the number of guards, instantly understanding the sheriff's plan was not one of deception, but sheer brute strength.

"Robin, this is suicide!" Marian whispered harshly from his side.

"I know! Damn it!" Robin cursed looking at the multitude of guards in the square.

Up on the scaffold the sheriff is continuing his speech.

"Now you will see what happens to those who help Robin Hood." The Sheriff said lowering his voice, his eyes scanning over the crowd. "Shall we begin?" He asked conversationally of the crowd. "Hang them!" He yelled.

A man in a black hood stepped up to the family. He grinned evilly, before kicking out the stools from under each of their feet. The crowd gasped as the three people on the scaffold swung in the air their feet swinging as they tried to find purchase.

"Now!" Robin yelled to the outlaws rushing out from his and Marian's hiding place, two arrows already cocked in his bow. He released them and watched as they sliced through the ropes holding the woman and young boy. The two fell to the ground as a third arrow whizzed by, cutting the man's rope. Robin turned back to Marian, whose bow was still held out in front of her and smiled.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

Marian smiled quickly, before her gaze turned to the guards rushing towards them.

"Maybe, but now is not the best time." She answered coming to stand by Robin's side as they pulled out their swords and braced themselves for the battle, while in the crowd the rest of the outlaws do the same.

The wall of guards came towards them, blocking their view of the steps.

Robin pulled Marian by the waist to him and gave her a deep kiss.

"Just in case." He said looking into her deep blue eyes, understanding instantly in their depths. They exchanged a sad smile, just before the guards reached them and the sounds of battle began to fill the air.

"Where are they?" The sheriff yelled out craning his neck to see above the guards advancing into the crowd of people.

"It is difficult to tell my lord." Guy answered his greater height allowing him to see further out, but still unable to detect the location of all the outlaws. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the quiver that held Robin's arrows, and his gaze narrowed on that spot.

While the sheriff and Gisborne scanned the area in front of them, something miraculous happened. The people of the shire, the ones so often helped by Robin Hood were suddenly everywhere. The swarmed around the guards, chattering excitedly amongst themselves, seemingly unaware of the disturbance they were causing. This action, created an effective blockade, preventing many of the guards from reaching the outlaws.

"Get out of the way!" The sheriff yelled, making a 'move' motion with his hands. "What do they think they are doing?" He sneered at Gisborne. "Get out of the way or I'll have you all hung!" The sheriff yelled but to no avail. The crowd continued to move around, blocking many of the guards.

Three guards had engaged Robin and Marian. The two were separated as Marian moved off to battle one guard, leaving Robin to tackle the other two. Both were able to quickly finish off their opponents, and moved on to the next, pulling them further and further apart, causing them to lose sight of each other.

The battle seemed to go on for hours, Robin fighting off one guard after the other. Many of the guards were still unable to get past the crowd of people, giving the outlaws a slim chance for survival. Gisborne scanned the crowd again, his gaze alighting on Robin's hood. He sneered, and single mindedly made his way through the crowd towards the younger man, not noticing anyone or anything around him.

"You're mine Hood." He said darkly coming closer and closer to the unknowing Robin.

Robin battled one of the sheriff's guards. Their swords clashed strongly against each other, sparks flying through the air. Robin kicked the guard to the ground and prepared to end their fight when a flash of silver caught his attention. Robin turned from the guard just in time to throw up his sword and block the oncoming blow from Gisborne. Guy yelled out enraged as he advanced on Robin, forcing the younger man to take a few steps back. Guy swung heavily at Robin again, sneering when Robin cried out in pain as the sword grazed his arm. The two battled back and forth, Robin already weaker because of his earlier fights with the guards. Another blow comes from Gisborne's sword, causing Robin to fall backwards to the ground.

Time seemed to slow down as Robin watched Gisborne prepared to deliver the fatal blow. Robin's eyes scanned around him, checking on each member of his gang, memorizing their features so that they will follow him to the hereafter. He watched Much; his faithful servant and beloved friend knock a guard to the ground with his shield. He saw Will and Allan, smiling slightly at the two friends who have again teamed up like in the old days and were slashing their way through guards. He watched John take on three guards single handedly and demolish them. His gaze turned to Djaq and Luke, each battling a guard. When his gaze finally came to Marian everything stopped. Robin watched her fight off a guard, his eyes full of pride when she knocked the guard to the ground. Seeing Marian's success, her zest for life gave Robin strength to fight. Pulling the last of his strength from somewhere deep within him, Robin lifted his sword, bringing the point up just as Gisborne lunged at him.

Robin looked up into the astonished eyes of Gisborne, and then back down to where his sword stuck of out the man's chest. Guy dropped slowly to the ground, his shocked eyes never leaving Robin's. Robin jumped to his feet and pulled the sword out of Gisborne.

Guy turned his eyes away from Robin as light suddenly filled his vision. His eyes squinted, blurry against the light as a figure appeared from out of it.

"Marian." Guy whispered reverently, holding out a trembling, blood stained hand. His vision blurred, the sunlight behind Marian added a glow around her figure. "You've come to guide me to heaven." He coughed deeply, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Marian had rushed to Robin's side, forgetting her own fight when he fell to the ground. Her eyes ran over his body quickly checking for wounds, before Guy's voice pulled her attention to the man that lay before them.

"He doesn't know I survived." She whispered glancing at Robin's hard face.

Robin leaned down and began to sneer. Preparing to inform Guy that Marian did not come from heaven to guide _him_, but that she returned from death to be with him.

"No!" Marian said sharply, grabbing hold of Robin's arm and pulling him back. "He is dying Robin, let him die in peace."

"He tried to kill you! He almost succeeded, twice!" Robin yelled.

"But I am still here." She said soothingly, trying not to look at the dying man at her feet.

"He does not deserve to think you'd come from heaven to guide him."

"He loved me." Marian answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Let him die in peace."

"No." Robin said savagely, pulling away from her to sneer to Gisborne. "She's not here to guide you Gisborne! Marian is alive, she is alive and here, with me."

Guy's eyes widened in shock at Robin's words, his gaze momentarily turning from Marian to Robin and back, realization finally setting in. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words were able to pass his lips, only a single tear streamed down his cheek as he looked up at Marian and Robin, noting Robin's possessive arm around her waist. Marian shot Robin a dirty look before kneeling next to Gisborne, feeling pity for the man whom she knew for so long and noticing the immense guilt and pain hidden in his dark gaze. Guy never heard the sheriff cry out his name, the one word in a voice mingled with disbelief and rage his ears only heard Marian's words as she lowered herself to his side.

She took his hand gently in hers. "I wish you all the peace in the next life that you never found in this one." She said quietly to him, watching as Guy's guilt ridden eyes slowly closed. She sat silent for a moment, as Robin with unusual tact moved away a few steps to give her the privacy she craved to say goodbye to the man, whom she shared so many mixed emotions for.

Marian whispered words quietly to herself, words that none would ever hear, before slowly coming to a stand and moving to Robin who was gazing out towards the square.

"The family?" She asked quietly.

"Safe." Robin answered gesturing to the family of three, being helped to the gates by some of the other villagers.

"You shouldn't have done that." Marian said softly.

"Yes I should have. He did not deserve you! Not your memory, nothing! He tried to take you from me! He tried to kill you! I hope he burns in hell and every moment knows that you are here, with me!" Robin answered savagely. Marian shot him a shocked look, but said nothing.

"I am here with you. It is over now." Marian finally said softly, linking her arm with his, reaching down so that her fingers intertwined with his. The rest of the outlaws slowly made their way to the couple, blood spattered and weary, but thankfully all in one piece.

"Lads, let's go home." Robin said, squeezing Marian's hand in his, before leading the way back to the forest.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: So this was the last chapter. I apologize to any Guy fans who read this and feel the need to explain my actions. When I started this story I believed that if Robin and Guy meet again in battle, both of them won't make it out alive. So I felt that given Robin's reactions to threats to Marian in the past, I felt that given the chance, in battle he would not allow Guy to survive. At the same time, I don't think he would commit the murder cold bloodedly because he is not like that, plus Marian would never forgive him, hence I had Guy be killed in battle.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Contrary to what any of them would have believed, the death of Guy of Gisborne did not bring any member of the gang joy. The walk back to camp was done in painful silence, and once they reached their home in the woods, the only words spoken were in low whispers as Djaq administered to the various wounds of the outlaws.

Robin watched in agony at the guarded look in Marian's eyes, he ached to explain his actions to her, but feared that pushing too soon would, instead of gaining her understanding, push her further away. So he waited. Robin watched as Marian assisted Djaq in stitching up his gang, ignoring his own wounds as his eyes sought out Marian time and time again. When everyone else was stitched up and bandaged, Marian finally came to Robin's side. She cleaned and stitched his wounds in silence, and Robin watched her, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly, her task complete. Robin nodded and followed Marian silently as she led him through the woods. Robin instantly knew their path and soon enough the oak where he proposed loomed up out of the darkness.

Marian moved closer to the tree while Robin stayed back at a distance. They stood silently for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts, trying to form the correct words.

"I do not condone killing." Marian finally whispered, turning to look at Robin. Robin opened his mouth to begin to explain when Marian stepped forward and put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Today was not just about saving that family. There was too much hate in the air for it to be only that. Before we got to Nottingham I knew that if you and Gisborne met in the field of battle, then the only way it would end would be if one, or both of you died. We're fighters, all three of us, we all understood that we could die at any time. Guy joined the battle today to kill you, he would not have let you survive unless you killed him first."

Marian took a deep breath. Robin watched the different emotions pass quickly over her face.

Robin took one of Marian's hands in his lifting it to his lips to kiss reverently, understanding the forgiveness in her words, before kneeling before her.

"Remember the last time we stood in this place together? The plan we made?" He asked.

"Yes." Marian said softly. "It didn't turn out the way we wanted did it?"

"Just a little out of order." Robin answered with a grin. "I have a new plan." He continued, his grin widening. "When this is over, and the king is home, I want to get married again, I want you to have the wedding you deserve, one in a church, instead of a battlefield. A wedding full of joy, not despair."

"You do not accept our first wedding?"

"Nothing can replace our vows my love. I only wish to have you so deeply wed to me that you will never be able to escape." Robin said sweetly, returning to his feet and lowering his head to kiss her deeply, loving the feel of her tongue against his, the promise evident in her kiss.

The outlaws sat around the fire comparing notes from the day when Robin and Marian returned to camp. Silence fell quickly amongst the group, until they noticed the interlinked hands of their leader and his wife. As one the outlaws roared in welcome, celebrating their victories of the day and planning their next scheme to catch an unwary nobleman.

* * *

As the outlaws celebrated in the forest, another person was reminiscing over the day's events. A lone candle was lit in the large chamber, its light not touching the silent figure in a nearby chair. The castle was eerily silent, so different from earlier when its walls were filled with the sounds of battle from outside.

Guy of Gisborne's body lay atop a stone slab, the light of the candle flickering over his cold features.

"Idiot." A voice said from the dark. "To go up against Hood alone, after you murdered his true love? You deserve to be dead for that stupid action!" The sheriff yelled, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair, where he had been sitting silently, staring at the body of his lost lieutenant.

Gasping at his words, he turned to look to Gisborne's face.

"You were like a son. Not a good or bright one, but close enough. You did refuse the leper's offer. You chose me instead of her, but she brought your demise anyway. Not with her own hand of course." He continued conversationally, as if talking to a deceased man was an everyday occurrence. "But she still did it, her and Hood."

The sheriff moved slowly around the room, looking at Gisborne's body then up to the ceiling.

"I'll get you for this Hood." He said in a low voice. Blowing out the lone candle, and with a last glance at the lonely body, he swept out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well this is the end. I hope it's been a fun ride, and that it helped you guys get through the tragedy that was the series finale like it did me. I for one will be clinging to this idea until it is no longer feasible.

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I won't name specifics, just to avoid missing anyone, but I wanted to thank those of you who have been supporting me from the beginning and those of you who have just joined us! Your words have meant the world to me and kept the story going strong, so I thank you.


End file.
